How to Fight a Kraken
A holds 20 players. You only have 12-hours to kill a Kraken Epic Boss or it fails. Since loot is solely based on damage tiers vs. damage percentage like it used to be, CAPs are basically now designed to allow more players in than before. Maximum loot can be achieved at approximately 210K damage, which would mean that four players doing that level of damage would be all that is required to kill it. Forces For players new to Krakens, this Epic Boss requires your strongest formation filled with units that do the most damage, primarily units designed for Epics (Siren, Korvald, Blitz Armor, Photon Walker, Gravity Tank, Infestor Tank, Tactical Infantry, Thrasher, etc.). If you don't have enough Epic-fighting units, fill your remaining Commander and Assault slots with units that do the most damage possible. For structures, reinforcement units (Machine Mill, Assembly Plant, Island Launchport, Blood Pool, etc.) are highly advised, providing the reinforced units do more damage than any other damage-inflicting structure you have. If you don't have reinforcement structures, then use whatever structures you have that do the highest possible damage. Do not bother using Epic healing units (Purifier, Mobile Encampment, etc.) for Kraken since there is no team health to worry about. Because Kraken can heal itself whenever the EMP is not active, having units that block healing are OK, providing they provide GREATER anti-healing than another unit's damage. For example, if you have Nightstalker in your active force, doing 4 damage/attack, you wouldn't want to get rid of it for an anti-heal unit that only averages 2.5 anti-heal/attack. You'd only remove Nightstalker for an anti-heal unit that did greater than 4 anti-heal/attack, or has a higher combined anti-heal/damage attack, like Ravager. EMP The EMP in a Kraken event is charged via energy. Each 20-point energy expenditure results in 500 damage being done to the Kraken, a money reward for the player, AND charges the EMP device. Once the EMP is fully charged, it can be activated, where it lasts for 10-minutes. During this time, the EMP prevents Kraken from being able to heal itself, but allowing your forces to do greater damage. NOTE: You do NOT want to have anti-heal units in your active force when the EMP is active since Kraken cannot heal itself during this time. CAPS As stated earlier, CAPS for Kraken events are established by hosts as a means of allowing a certain number of players to achieve a certain level of loot. They are not required. At 41K damage, a player can not only get two Kraken tokens, but also a couple of components, one for the Titan Epic and a Quantum Beacon, which is used to start multiple Epic Bosses. This level of damage allows for maximum number of players. For those wanting an extra Kraken token, 59K damage is a good CAP. And, at 210K CAP, maximum loot can be achieved. Notes *As always, please follow whatever instructions the Host requests. *This article was originally written by an unregistered Wiki user as a Category. Refiner 22:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) *This article was massively re-written by Todd-sama due to the changed nature of Kraken fights after loot distribution changed. Todd-sama 05:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Epic Bosses Category:Strategies